


Renacimiento

by KalK



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Nuestra historia inicia, en universo mezclado entre DC Comics Animated, junto a Post-Crisis y New 52.Clark Kent/Superman del universo animado llega junto a su familia al New 52, ellos son el pequeño Jon y la ex-guerrera de Darkseid y de las Female Furies Lashina.





	Renacimiento

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics WB, Superman fue creado por Jerry Siegel Joe Shuster.

Después que Superman recuperada la memoria, Lashina se dio cuenta que se encontraba embarazada con el hijo de este. Sabía que Darkseid le quitaría a su hijo, por lo cual decide escapar a la tierra.

Al llegar a la tierra, abandona su uniforme y se consigue ropa de civil. Se amarro el cabello en una cola de caballo, se puso una blusa blanca junto a unos pantalones de tela negro más un par de tacones negros.

Llevando en sus brazos a su hijo buscan a Clark, horas después llegan al Daily Planet donde fue directamente por él. La primera persona con quien se encontró fue Jimmy Olsen, ella lo reconoció de la otra vez en Intergang

Ella reconoce que no es muy buena, para el buen trato con los demás. Con la única personas con quien es buena es su hijo sin nombre por el momento y claro Kal-El, trataría ser buena con el pelirrojo. Abandonado Apokolips, pero no sus costumbres por lo cuál tendría que actuar.

Hola, disculpe. ¿Conoce a Clark Kent? – pregunto ella, haciéndose la tonta. Sabiendo que lo conoce, pero esperando la ubicación de él

El se queda mirando a la mujer y a la criatura, que parece que tiene una semana - …Hola, si lo conozco. Es uno de los mejores reporteros, junto a Lois Lane y yo soy su fotógrafo oficial – haciendo se ver de gran importancia

Se encuentra él – pregunta Lashina, Jimmy asiente – ¿en donde? – vuelve a preguntar

En el último piso, arriba en redacción – responde este. Ella sonríe

Jimmy no confía mucho en ella, la mujer vuelve hablar – me llevaría, por favor. Soy una vieja amiga – Olsen se queda pensando que hacer, finalmente acepta y los lleva arriba

¿Su nombre es? – pregunta el pelirrojo

Por ahora, es un secreto. Hasta que nos encontremos él y yo – respondió ella con una sonrisa

Minutos Después

Lashina se encontraba arrullando a su hijo, dentro de la oficina de reunión. Al mismo tiempo, Jimmy se acercaba junto a Clark al lugar. Los dos hablaban sobre la mujer misteriosa

Así que no te dijo su nombre – pregunto Kent, Jimmy negó con la cabeza. La oficina de reuniones es de vidrió así que se puede ver su interior, a simple vista no la reconocía al estar de espalda y sobretodo con esa ropa. Pero al verla le provocaba algo extraño a su estomago, Jimmy se daba cuenta de la mirada de Clark - Gracias Jimmy, pero te puedes ir. Si me buscan, estoy ocupado. Tratare de volver pronto al trabajo – Olsen, solo obedeció y se fue. Algo en la voz de Clark, le dijo que no preguntara más. Clark abrió la puerta, entro y cerró detrás de él – Buenos días señorita, nos conocemos

Ella se dio vuelta – Hola amante – al escuchar su voz y verle los ojos, provoco que algo se encendiera en el y fuera directamente donde ella, estaba por agarrarla del cuello cuando se da cuenta que tiene un niño en sus brazos

Lashina…que haces aquí, vestida así y con ese niño? – pregunta Kent

Antes que nada, me mueves una silla por favor. Necesito sentarme – Clark se quedo helado, algo le pasaba no era la misma

Se muy bien, que no te gusta hablar…de cuando estuvimos viviendo junto en Apokolips – Clark esta por interrumpirla – Deja que hable es importantea, paso algo. Vez a este niño, que cargo en mis brazos. Es nuestro hijo, me dejaste preñada

Clark no cree lo que escucha, de parte de Lashina – Es una mentira, no te creo

Es la verdad, no te parece familiar. Pero si no me crees no importa, me puedes llevar con unos de tus amigos de tu nueva liga de la justicia para que lea mi mente – sin poder hacer nada más, salió un momento de allí y fue donde Perry. Le contó parte de la verdad, que llego una mujer con un supuesto hijo y que necesita hacerse los exámenes. Perry se enojo un poco con él, ante este descuido pero le dio el permiso para que fuera. Al volver donde Lashina, tomo al niño en sus brazos y tomo de la mano a la mujer yendo al ascensor. Lois se quedo mirando esto

Llegaron al subterráneo, fueron al auto de Clark. Este le abrió la puerta para que subiera, ella se sentó y al mismo tiempo le entrego al niño, cerró la puerta. Antes de subir llamo por teléfono

Hola, soy yo. Necesito tu ayuda, ve a mi departamento. Nos vemos, gracias – se despidió, subió al auto y fueron rumbó a su casa

¿Con quien hablaste? – pregunto ella, un poco nerviosa

Con un amigo – responde, se da cuenta de lo que esta pasando. Ella esta nerviosa - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Clark

¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sucede?, preguntas. Ey amigo, me embarace de ti. Amo tanto a mi hijo, que se lo quite de las garras a Darkseid y a todos. Escape de Apokolips, destruí mi uniforme de batalla y me preguntas que sucede – Clark se dio cuenta, que no solo la tierra y él están sufriendo de las consecuencias de los planes de Darkseid, mira al niño y sonríe

Se parece a mi, pero tiene tus ojos…- responde, ella sonríe ante esto. Mientras el niño duerme

En la actualidad, en la otra tierra es de noche en el 1938 Carter Court de Hamilton County a las afueras de Metrópolis

Vemos una granja. En ella un granero de color rojo, un cobertizo y una casa amarilla a esta se acerca un hombre alto de cabello oscuro, de hombros muy anchos, cintura muy estrecha. Piernas y brazos como columnas, de pecho marcado.

La puerta se abre y aparece una mujer de cabello negro corto, de ojos celestes penetrantes que lo observaban. Ella salta sobre él y lo besa

Te amo, señora White – dice el hombre de hombros anchos. La mujer le acaricia el cabello a su esposo, mientras lo abraza

Y yo a ti, señor White – responde ella. Mientras desde el segundo piso de la casa, por la ventana de su habitación vemos al pequeño Jon White que observa a sus padres, como se besan

Años antes

Departamento de Clark Kent. Detective Marciano lee la mente de Lashina, Clark esta aun intranquilo

Que vez – pregunta el hombre de acerco. J'onn J'onzz se aleja de Lashina, ella toma en sus brazos a su hijo y el marciano se acerca a Clark

Creo que sabes la respuesta – le dice a su amigo

Minutos después

Clark mira a Lashina, como cuida a su hijo

Dime, Kal. – pregunta Lashina

Aquí es Clark y quisiera saber como se llama…nuestro hijo – Lashina se sonroja ante esto y luego se pone triste

No tiene nombre, después que di a luz me lo quitaron…tienes algún nombre en mente – pregunta ella

Si, el nombre de mi padre adoptivo. El murió hace un mes, su nombre era Jonathan Kent

Lashina asiente – Bonito nombre, será Jonathan. – Ella se levanta, con él niño en sus brazos y se acerca a Clark – lo quieres cargar

Si – dice y carga a su hijo – Hola Jon, soy papá y prometo que nunca me alejare de ti – Clark y Lashina se quedan mirando

Minutos después…

Clark había salido y había vuelto con la cuna que uso de infante, para su hijo. Se la pidió prestada a su madre adoptiva Martha Kent, le comento lo sucedido. Ella se preocupo por esto, pero confía en que todo saldrá bien

Después que la armó en su habitación, pusieron allí al pequeño. Lashina se acercó a Clark – donde voy a dormir? – pregunto ella

En mi cama – respondió sin pensarlo, ella lo beso en los labios

Tranquila – dijo él, al separarse de ex-female furie – dormirás en mi cama, pero yo no dormiré contigo. Si quieres, bien dormiré en la habitación pero flotando. Te parece – a mala gana, ella asintió

Y así fueron pasando los días, a su hijo le dio el nombre legal de Jonathan Joe Kent y a Lashina le consiguió los papeles con el nombre de Mary. El tiempo siguió pasando, Mary y Clark se volvieron novios, al poco tiempo decidieron casarse.

De aquello habían pasado dos años…

Pero lamentablemente, las cosas no siempre permanecen igual…algo le pasaba a los universos, se estaban destruyendo

Daily Planet

Todos miraban por las ventanas, Clark estaba por ir casa. Cuando aparecieron Mary y Jon. Ellos habían aparecido primero en la azotea gracias a la caja madre, tomaron el ascensor y llegaron al piso de Clark. Los tres se abrazaron

Perry grito – por el fantasma de Elvis, que esta pasando aquí – Clark miro a todos en el piso, se encontraban aterrados. Sin pensarlo dos veces, delante de todos se abrió la camisa y se convirtió en Superman

Steve Lombard no creía lo que veía – es Superman

Perry, Lois y Jimmy, dijeron al mismo tiempo – ya lo sabía

Cat sonrío – lo sospechaba – mientras Clark, acariciaba a su hijo y besaba su cabeza. Miro a su mujer desde hace un año y medio, le beso los labios apasionadamente

Te amo – dijo Clark, mientras Mary lloraba

Y yo a ti, Clark – Jon empezó a llorar, Clark voló hacia el cielo – aquí estaremos, esperando por ti – susurro Mary, mirando el horizonte

Actualidad

Granja White

Afuera de la casa, Clark y Mary se encontraban abrazados. Estaban por entrar a la casa, cuando ella se desmaya. White la toma en sus brazos y le habla

Mary, cariño que pasa…Lashina – grita Clark, Jon al ver lo que pasa. Baja donde sus padres

Mamá – el niño grito – papá, mamá…estará bien

Clark se le queda viendo y solo dice una cosa – abre la puerta, para que la pueda entrar – el niño White obedece, abre la puerta y entran. Se escucha la voz del niño, mientras que la imagen se aleja

Quien es Lashina? – Jon había escuchado a su padre, cuando había gritado hace un momento


End file.
